danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Teruteru Hanamura
Teruteru Hanamura (花村 輝々 Hanamura Teruteru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He has the title Ultimate Cook (超高校級の料理人 chō kōkō-kyū no ryōri-jin). Appearance Hanamura has a plump body, and wears a classic chef outfit. It is composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck. A small chef's hat sits on his head. He has dark brown hair all over that is styled in a pompadour that noticeably leans to the left, and constantly carries around a comb to fix his hair. Unlike the characters of the first and the second game, his eyes are normally two, dark dots or remain closed in the anime fashion. One sprite expression of his comically has his eyes in a style reminescent of bishounen manga, and thick eyebrows accompanied with a nosebleed. Personality Hanamura is very lewd and usually can be seen hitting on anyone near him, male and female alike. Similar to Yamada from the previous game, he can react to the slightest innuendo that surfaces in a conversation. Hanamura also has a tendency to place random English words in his speech and insistently tell other people to call him Ultimate Chef instead of Ultimate Cook, as it 'gives off a more urban feeling'. When he is not making innuendos or hitting on someone, he is shown to be decently friendly and relatively upbeat. He takes great pride in his cooking, as shown by his offended reaction during the first trial when it was suggested that Hanamura's cooking had a laxative in it. When Monokuma appears before the students along with the Monomechas, Hanamura constantly denies that the things around him are actually happening and dismisses them. Despite his lecherous attitude, he greatly loves his mother back at home. Knowing she is prone to illness, Hanamura is even willing to murder someone in order to come home to see her again. When extremely agitated, stressed, or angry, Hanamura loses his normal speech pattern and breaks down, yelling angrily in an incomprehensible, country-like dialect, which is extremely difficult for other standard Japanese speakers to understand. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Hanamura says he was born in Nishi-Azabu district in Minato, Tokyo, and raised in southern Aoyama. This however is revealed to be a lie, as he actually comes from an unnamed town in the countryside; a fact he takes great stride in denying to others. Getting Hanamura to be a bit more honest, and presumably less ashamed of his background is the focus of his Dangan Island sequences. His family however did run its own diner there, but unfortunately Hanamura's mother had an illness, causing her to be frail and collapse at times. It's also implied in his free time events that their diner is constantly targeted by big chains and other businesses attempting to buy it out, prompting Hanamura to even enter an unnamed competition with his skills to help stall this. He was very worried about his mother's condition and her will to keep the Hanamura business running, especially after receiving the invitation to join Hope's Peak Academy. His mother insisted that she was strong enough to handle it, allowing Hanamura to leave and attend Hope's Peak. He made a promise to his mother that he would graduate from the school and attain certain success in life, and become a great chef in order to save the Hanamura Diner when he returned. He dreamed to even one day open up diners in Azabu and Aoyama, the very places he constantly claimed to have come from to his classmates. He reveals that he also has siblings in the Dangan Island mode, and at least claims that they too were Hope's Peak potentials being Ultimate: Host and Baroque Girl respectively. Although the details of his time at Hope's Peak are currently unknown, somehow he fell into Ultimate Despair like the others, before being rescued or subdued by the Future Foundation.. Although there aren't any obvious hints as to what he did to others and/or himself while under despair's influence, the fate of his mother probably had something to do with why he became susceptible to Ultimate Despair's corruption, made more ominous by Monokuma responding to Hanamura's last plea to know what happened to her without an answer. Hanamura makes an unnamed cameo in Dangan Ronpa/Zero, where he helps out at one of the school's many cafeterias with his being the most popular due to his top-notch cooking and creativity with food. His food however, is noted as being so good it's almost bizarrely addictive. Island Life of Mutual Killing Hajime first runs into Hanamura at the Supermarket , where he is seen hitting on Sonia Nevermind. He is one of the people who are rather looking forward to having a good time on Dangan Island, although he notes that the Diner's food is satisfactory. When Monokuma appears and takes over the Island, Hanamura denies all that is happening around him. He is one of the students that show up for Togami's party, offering to cook for everyone in attendance. While preparing all the food, he noticed Nagito Komaeda hiding a knife under the table, and confronted him. He became scared that there would definitely be a murder, so Hanamura took it upon himself to try to stop it.. As a result, Hanamura ended up killing Byakuya Togami by accident, as he was trying to aim for Komaeda underneath the floorboards with a steel skewer from the turkey. During the Class Trial, everybody all turned against Komaeda as he "confessed" to the crime in order to help Hanamura. Hajime eventually deduces that it was, in fact, Hanamura who was the killer. Although he denies it at first, once cornered, Hanamura becomes extremely agitated and loses his normal speech pattern, spewing denials and insults in an incomprehensible dialect. As nobody else but Monomi could understand him, she steps in to translate his ranting into standard, understandable Japanese. Once he is voted guilty, he seems to lose his will to fight, and reveals the truth about Komaeda's actions and talks about his mother. Monokuma taunts him, and at the very end, Hanamura cries out for his mother before he is dragged by the neck to his execution. Hanamura's Execution : Main Article: Hanamura Tonkatsu Relationships His Mother Although not much about Hanamura's home life is revealed until the end of Chapter 1, it is shown that he likes his mother. It even states on his ElectroID in the 'favourite things' section that his 'favourite thing in this case, is his mother. In a flashback cutscene to when Hanamura first left for Hope's Peak, he showed great hesitation at leaving mother alone to run the Diner, to which she assured him that she would be fine. He confesses he wants to see his mother again, and the last thing he does is scream for his mother before he is executed. Quotes *“That's right. The poison caused it to inflame, and it's very troublesome... So I'd be very thankful if you could suck it out with your mouth.” (to Sonia Nevermind) *“My name's Teruteru Hanamura! I'm normally known as the Ultimate Cook, but... could I ask you to call me the Ultimate Chef instead?” *“Y-you're all wrong... All wrong... I-I was just trying to save everybody...” *“I'm not believing it... I'm n-not believing any of it at all!” *"MOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYY!" Trivia *Teruteru means "radiance" in Japanese, while Hanamura means "flowers" and "village". **Together, Hanamura can mean "village of flowers". *His profile states that he likes his mother and dislikes junk food. *Hanamura's execution mimics the one from the first case in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa the Animation. Leon Kuwata was chained by the neck and taken to a pole for exucution. Hanamura's execution had that same chain to the neck and get dragged to a pole thing. *Despite Hanamura stating that he was born in Nishi-Azabu and raised in southern Aoyama, both of which are areas in Tokyo, when he is agitated he speaks with a heavy accent that is not part of Tokyo's standard Japanese dialect. Saionji notices this, and happily announces that he's a liar for it. *In the Famitsu Comic Clear manga publication, Hanamura's red scarf is actually his mother's head scarf, which she gives to him before he leaves. *His Blood type is A Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Comatose Category:Executed Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters